


Forgotten

by Mercy_Rhyne



Category: Sanders Sides
Genre: Some angst, Sort Of, Virgil is a smol bean, he needs protection, hurt/comfort?, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 02:40:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13180662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercy_Rhyne/pseuds/Mercy_Rhyne
Summary: Warning: Some sadness and crying, but that's probably it?Based on a post I found on Tumblr





	Forgotten

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Some sadness and crying, but that's probably it?
> 
> Based on a post I found on Tumblr

It had been a relatively quiet day. Thomas was  
working on editing another Cartoon Therapy video, and as this required little  
input from the sides, they had an easy day ahead of them. Sure, they chimed in  
with a few comments here and there, but it was minimal. This gave them the  
chance to talk some more to each other, just relaxing in the common rooms.

How they started talking about holidays and birthdays, they didn’t exactly remember, but it happened. They were talking about Christmas coming up and about their Secret Santa - never actually admitting who their Secret Santa was - when Patton realised something.

None of them knew Virgil’s birthday. He might have quickly mentioned it one of two times, but they never actually talked about it. And of course, that was something Patton wouldn’t allow. Virgil deserved a birthday party, just like the other three - though his would probably be a little more laid back, to appease his anxiety. So he decided to ask. 

“Hey Virgil,” Patton asked suddenly, turning to the anxious side next to him. “When’s your birthday?”

“Oh that- that’s not important,” he tried softly. “It… it doesn’t… matter.”

“Of course it does!… Roman chimed in. "It’s your _birthday._ ”

“It’s fine,” the anxious side growled softly, turning away from the three other sides. His hands grabbed the sleeves of his hoodie, hiding themselves in the black fabric. He didn’t look at the others as he spoke. 

“No, it’s not,” Patton whined, “I want to know, Virge. Please?” 

Virgil sighed, but remained silent for a while. The other three sides eyes him hopefully; all of them wanted to learn his birthday now. Eventually, Virgil muttered something, but all the three sides could understand was ‘December’. 

“Wait, when?” Patton asked. “We didn’t quite hear that, kiddo.”

“December,” Virgil sighed once more. “the nineteenth.”

“The nineteenth?” Patton repeated. “But that was…”

“Last week,” Logan helped as the moral side fell silent to calculate exactly when Virgil’s birthday was. “five days ago, to be precise.”

Oh no. They had missed Virgil’s birthday. The day that was supposed to be one of the most special days of the year to a person - or side. And they just… _missed_ it. 

“Oh no, kiddo,” Patton said, scooting closer to Virgil, who tried to get away from him, but was stopped by the armrest of the couch. “I’m so-”

“Don’t be,” Virgil interrupted. His voice was ten times colder than it was before. Shit. “Like I said: it’s fine. It doesn’t matter anyways.”

“No, it matters!” Patton exclaimed. “It’s your fricking birthday, Virgil, that’s an important day!”

“It’s fine,” Virgil repeated. He got up from the couch without looking back at the other sides and disappeared, leaving the other three behind. 

“I can’t believe it,” Patton whispered in defeat. 

“But… it’s not like we could have done anything, right?” Roman tried hopefully. “We didn’t _know_. He didn’t tell us anything so… it’s not… our fault?”

“But we could have done something,” Patton answered. “We _should_ have. We should have asked him earlier. Then we could have thrown him a party!” 

Patton got up and paced the room. He couldn’t believe this. It felt like he had let Virgil down. _Virgil_ , his friend. His _best_ friend. What kind of best friend forgets about their friends birthday? Why didn’t he ask about it earlier? If he had, this could have been prevented. How could he have done this?

Meanwhile, Virgil was in his room. He had crashed on his bed and pulled the blankets over his head. He wanted to disappear. He wanted to just… stop existing. He _knew_ this would happen. He had just tried to avoid this for as long as possible. He never wanted to be a burden to the other sides, so he just never brought up his birthday, hoping that they would just forget about it. And for a while, his plan worked. His birthday came around and no one even congratulated him. And even though it stung a little, he knew it was for the best. He would just be a burden. He didn’t want the other sides to plan something for him, or to get him something. It’s not like he mattered anyways. 

And besides, he had never celebrated his birthday. Before he was accepted by the other sides, he would just sit in his room, listening to music. Sure, he would have loved to get a birthday like the other sides. He had seen what the three did for each other. They made cake, decorated the common rooms and they brought presents. And before he was part of the group, Virgil’s heart ached every time he saw it. He just wanted to be a part of it. He just wanted to know the other sides cared about him like they cared about each other. He just wanted to be part of their group.

But now that he _was_ a part of it… it felt wrong to even ask that of the other sides. So by the time that their birthdays came along, Virgil isolated himself in his room, just like before. Because it still hurt too much to witness it. He knew it was selfish, but he just couldn’t stand it. 

“Virge?” Patton’s soft voice called carefully. Virgil froze in surprise at the sound of his friend’s voice. He quickly rubbed his eyes - he didn’t even notice he had been crying. He felt Patton sat down next to him and a few seconds later, he felt a hand on his arm. 

“I’m sorry, Virge,” Patton whispered, his voice breaking. “I should have thought of this earlier. I’m sorry. But you know you could have told us, right? Why didn’t you?”

Virgil lifted the blanket ever so slightly - he had to breathe still - and reluctantly answered the question. 

“I didn’t… I didn’t wanna burden you- you guys with it.”

“Virge, you could never be a burden!” Patton exclaimed. Virgil flinched at the volume and Patton, noticing the bump under the blankets moving, apologized. 

“But… But I-”

:You know, I happen to love planning out parties,“ Patton told him softly. "You might now know this, as you’ve never truly been there, but they’re pretty darn good. It’s not a burden at all! Your birthday needs to be a special day, right?”

Virgil nodded, but he didn’t say anything. He was afraid he would say the wrong thing, or his soft sobbing would interrupt. And he didn’t want to make a fool of himself. Patton rubbed his arm soothingly and even though there was a blanket separating the two, it helped calm him down. Eventually, Virgil lifted the blanket completely and slowly sat up, still rubbing his eyes. He cursed softly as he noticed the black stains on his hands and pillow, but he ignored it. He didn’t even have the time to think about it, as Patton ambushed him with a hug. 

“I’m so sorry, kiddo,” the moral side whispered in his ear, “but I promise your next birthday will be the best ever, okay?”

Virgil didn’t reply. He just wrapped his arms around Patton and buried his face in the crook of his neck. The side’s familiar scent was so soothing, so calming. Eventually, his tears dried, his breathing evened out and his sobs faded away. But the two men didn’t move. They just sat there. Until Virgil, exhausted by his breakdown, fell asleep in his best friends embrace. 


End file.
